


Twenty Questions

by gorefont



Series: M/M OC OneShots [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorefont/pseuds/gorefont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight Daddy!kink, swearing, bit roughness, shameless PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a one shot, let alone anything that isn't a college essay, please let me know what you think! I’m sorry it’s so lengthy! Although I ask you be a bit gentle in your critique’s QwQ (also a friend says it could be Sam and Crowley from Supernatural!)

"What’s the dirtiest thing you've ever said to someone?" he asked, brazenly.

The question caught you off guard, but you were in a playful enough mood. You latched eyes with your tall companion and smirked slightly but the motion was smooth enough to bring a questioning eyebrow quirk.

"Why?" you purred gently, not daring to break eye contact.

He pondered for a moment. You’d never thought the silly little twenty questions game would get anywhere interesting but as you sipped gently on your drink, still staring deeply into dark brown eyes you knew this would be the start of the fun for the night. A warm splashed over you at the thought of it.

"I dunno, I’m curious, mostly." he said, a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

You gently placed your drink down and leaned close to your young companion, splaying one hand on the ground beside him, pinning him there. He froze and searched you for an answer, his demeanor uneasy but not frightened. You leaned your face close to his ear, still holding his gaze while he was frozen in yours. 

"You don’t really want the answer to that question." you coo’d out coldly.

"I-I think I really do…" he gushed out, the faintest hues of red clinging to his cheeks.

You mauled his response over in your mind, breaking eye contact now only to drink him in. He was young, undoubtedly, and very handsome. Tall, but nowhere near thin as you were used to seeing on people of his height. He was lightly muscular and broad, with wonderful traces of sun splotches littered all over. He wasn’t dressed particularly nicely, a worn t-shirt clung lightly to his shoulders and jeans tight in all the right places. A deep contrast to your slim fit black slacks, deep wine red button down which had lightly untucked itself in places with your movements, and a fitted black and white blazer. Your attire gave off an air of elegance with slight dishevelment while his was much more casual, much more young.

The height and body differences between the two of you was probably the most stark, you were small and very thin. Your coveted long legs on either side of his bulkier ones, not straddling but close. Your features were sleek and almost snake-like compared to his broad, rounded frame. You brought a cool finger up to remove strands of long, curled hair that had fallen in his face almost perfectly.

" _Mmmm_ " you hummed. "The dirtiest thing that’s ever escaped this mouth"

You leaned closer to his ear so you could whisper, your bottom lip almost making contact with his lobe, your free hand now traced gently down his cheek to rest lightly at his neck.

"I’d like to taste the salt on your neck and feel your pulse beneath my teeth as you sweetly beg. for. a. release." you whispered harshly.

His body responded immediately, a shiver passed over him and you could feel the heat rising off of him. You couldn’t contain yourself, you licked lightly at his ear, taking the lobe in between your teeth, nibbling and sucking lightly. To your surprise his large hand instantly gripped your shoulder and the faintest moan escaped his mouth. Your free hand, still at his neck, now gripped and turned his face to you, you kissed sweetly, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. Feeling the lack of response, you broke the kiss.

"What is it,  _hmmm_ , pet?” you asked in almost a whisper, locking eyes once again with your pretty friend.

"Tell  _ **daddy**_ , would you?” you asked playfully.

"D-don’t." he stammered out

"Don’t what?  _Mmm?_ " 

Your thumb traced lazily on his cheek, which was now a deep red.

"Do you like it when I say daddy?" you coo’d, lips almost touching.

"I think a little too much" he said flatly

"What do you want daddy to do, my precious pet?" 

"I-" he paused, his blush deepening. "I  _want_  you.”

He grabbed at your blazer, trying to bring you in for a kiss, a final punctuation to his pleading, but you didn’t budge. Instead, you lightly licked his lips in a seductive manor and whispered

"You’ve been such a good boy, I think daddy will give you what you want tonight."

With that, you let him pull you in for a deep kiss, his tongue lightly licking your bottom lip, seeking entrance that you happily granted. Your free hand that was once gripping his neck gently moved down to the hem of his shirt and for a moment you wanted it off but instead you moved your hand down further still. You rubbed his thigh lightly but firmly, knowing how close you were to where he wanted you. He groaned into your mouth as your thumb rubbed the clear arousal in his pants.

"Don’t tease" he pleaded.

You loved the sound of his gruff voice pleading and needing you. You straddled him now, barely breaking the kiss, his hands gripped at your hips. You hummed into his mouth as your hands reached barely under the hem of his shirt to suggest it’s removal. He broke the kiss, sliding it up and off. You sat back on his lap to get a good look, you drank in his now exposed shoulders, chest and abdomen. You ran a hand from his collar bone and stopped just at his lower abdomen, another shiver going through him under your cool gaze. 

"You’re so handsome" you breathed out.

He smirked at you, still nervous under your gaze. Still lost in staring at your slightly exposed pet, he started growing impatient under your gaze.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" he asked nervously.

"Mmm, I might." you slid your hand down to the hem of his pants.

He paused for a second, as if to think on a decision, you looked at him almost expectantly.

"What is it, pet?" 

He looked up at you, blushing lightly, still caught in your gaze. He gently started moving his hips up into yours, the friction was enough to elicit a small moan from you. You gripped on the hem of his pants pulling his hips up to grind harder into yours, which gained you the sweetest moan you’d ever hear. That was enough for you. You leaned down and kissed him even more deeply, with bruising force and continued your adventure by unbuttoning his jeans and sliding a cool hand into them and began rubbing gently, dragging your hand firmly up and down his shaft drawing a loud moan out of your young friend. You pressed kisses to his jawline and down, trailing kisses to his neck, nibbling and sucking marks there. Your mouth found a sweet spot just above his collar bone.

"Ughh.." he gaped out after a hard bite there.

"P-please.." he whined into you, begging for something.

He slid a warm hand under your blazer and pressed it flatly against your lower back, urging you on. You removed your hand, a small protest escaping his lips. You pressed a finger firmly to his mouth, promising a continuation.

"You don’t get to be the only one having fun, pet."

You started to slide your fitted blazer off, only to have firm hands grasp at yours, to stop you. You looked surprised at him, still a sweating, panting mess from your previous administrations. You let your hands fall to rest at your hips, smirking down at him.

"Go ahead." you commanded

He untucked your shirt and began to slowly unbutton, nervously, he slid your shirt and blazer off in one motion and ran his large hands up your sides.

"And you said I was handsome" he gaped, the breath hitching in the back of his throat.

He tugged you towards him, planting kisses on your chest, never daring to bite down even though you felt his need to. He slowly began to kiss down, licking occasionally, he stopped at your abdomen and looked up seeking approval. You took the opportunity to unbuckle your belt and unbutton your pants, he took over unzipping and sliding his hands in and down to pull your boxers and pants off. The cool air of the room brushing over your flush cock, you groaned at the feeling. You locked eyes with him, not breaking eye contact he began his slow drags, adding firm pressure as he reached the tip.

"Fuck" you moaned out, closing your eyes and and letting your head fall back.

You let him continue, suddenly you felt a rough tongue and hot kisses line your shaft, your hands found their way into his hair. You pulled back, your body protesting the absence of his hands and mouth on you. He groaned and looked up at you, surprised and waiting for an answer.

"Lets continue this in a more appropriate place," you nodded in the direction of your bedroom door "The floor is nice but I do hate cleaning it."

He nodded, you let him wrap his arms around and just under you and, to your shock, he lifted you up. In response you wrapped your legs around his waist, he planted kisses on your abdomen as he carried you to your dark room, not even bothering to flick on a light or close the door, he laid you on the bed firmly and began kissing your neck while grinding himself into you. You sat up and propped yourself on your elbows

"Take off your pants." you ordered

He stood and obeyed quietly, still a hint of nervousness about him. You placed a foot on his abdomen

"Now mine." you smiled deviously

You removed your foot from his abdomen as he leaned down, kissing the space between your stomach and chest and removing your pants and boxers completely. You grabbed his arm and yanked him down onto the bed, straddling him and cupping his face in your hands you rested your forehead on his and looked into his eyes

"Wh-what?" he asked, nervously

"I’m going to fuck you and it’s going to be nice and slow, if you have any protests now would be the time to voice them." you said firmly, grinding your hips into his.

A guttural moan escaped his mouth.

"Please." he begged "Please f-"

You cut him off with a hard, deep kiss. You grabbed his legs and pulled him up into you, rubbing slow firm circles around his entrance. You inserted a test finger up to the knuckle and slowly began to pump in and out and added a second finger as he moaned loudly, gripping the sheets. You removed your fingers at his protest, and silenced them with hot kisses as you reached for the familiar bottle inside your nightstand, you paused only when he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and neck pulling you closer into the kiss. Your tongues having a small bout for dominance. You broke the kiss and slathered your own hardness with generous amounts of lube and positioned yourself with him, his own cock throbbing and aching. You teased at his entrance, he whined into your mouth and you gave in, slowly sliding into him. Groaning at the sudden tightness and intense heat.

"Fuck. You’re so tight." you moan into his mouth, lovingly.

Aching for movement, he began to rock into you, you rested your head into the crook of his neck before grinding slowly into him, he moaned loudly and whined your name. Your slow pace began to pick up with your need for more of this. You gripped at his hips holding him in position, digging nails in that would surely leave marks for the morning. You began thrusting in and out of him at a faster pace, hitting that sweet spot as you felt the heat growing in you. You re positioned yourself, hitting his prostate with every hard thrust. He was close to the edge and you could feel your own climax mounting on, you wrapped a hand firmly around his aching cock and began stroking roughly, twisting your wrist with each hard thrust. Both of your vocabulary shortened to ‘fuck’, loud moaning and grunting as skin slapped against skin.

"Come with me." you groaned into his neck.

White haze filled your vision as your climax was pulled from you, your movements becoming sporadic against him as his own climax rocked through his body.

You both came down from your high panting and sweating messes as you pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed beside him, running a hand through your own hair. A hand caressing yours gently caught you off guard, you turned to look at the handsome face and chocolate brown eyes looking at you. You brought a hand up to stroke his cheek.

"You were a delight." you muttered in a rasped voice, sleep suddenly clinging to you.

"hey.." his deep voice asked, grabbing your attention

"Mmm?" you purred at him, nipping his nose lightly

"I..um" he said lowly, leaning in close and putting a hand on your face

"I think I love you" he muttered shyly, looking away in a meek manor

"I know."

You planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth and closed your eyes, drifting off finally into sleep.


End file.
